kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider Kick
The Rider Kick (ライダーキック, Raidā Kikku) is the finishing move of the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a flying side kick and is used against the monster after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. Throughout the various Kamen Rider series, it has taken many different forms and has become somewhat less prominent among Rider attacks as of the Heisei Era. Despite this, the Rider Kick remains one of the more well-known staples of the franchise. Kick Variations * Flying Side Kick (aka Flying Kick or Jump Kick) - A standard flying kick. The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and finishes with a side kick. This is the most commonly-used kicking style for a Rider Kick. * Flying Front Kick (aka Jumping Front Kick, Bicycle Kick or Push Kick) - The Rider normally leaps forward and is facing the monster while performing multiple front kicks while one leg is tucked in a bicycle fashion. * Drop Kick - The Rider will leap into the air and then drop down onto the monster, kicking it with both feet together. It has several variations, a front drop kick (a style used by Shadowmoon), a side dropkick (such as the one used by Kamen Rider Black RX), and a heel dropkick (the style used by Kamen Rider Garren which closely resembles an axe kick variation). * Corkscrew Kick (aka Screw Kick, Drill Kick or Spiral Kick) - Similar to any flying kick variants such as Flying Side Kick or Drop Kick, but the Rider will spin while executing the attack. * Axe Kick - The Rider jumps up and the kick strikes downward with the heel of the foot at the adversary. Sometimes a Rider may flip and strike with his toes (variation). * Scissor Kick (or Leg Scissors) - The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and will finish with a scissor kick or headscissors. * Flying Knee Kick - An attack which the Rider jumps and strikes his enemy knee-first. * Side Kick - An attack which a Rider runs/walks/stands and turn 90 degrees before making a single side step towards enemy and kick with the nearest foot. * Roundhouse Kick - The attack where the rider attacks the foe with a forward spinning round kick. * Jumping Roundhouse Kick - Same with roundhouse kick, but the Rider will jump before doing a mid-air "side bicycle roundhouse" kick. * Tornado Kick (aka Cyclone Kick, 540 Spin Kick, or Flying Inward Crescent) - A variant of a flying roundhouse kick; however, the area of impact varies (ie instep, heel, arc, etc). * Spinning Heel Kick - A kick where a Rider turns their body 360 degrees before landing the heel or the ball of the foot to the target. The Rider may also do it in mid-air. * Slide Kick - A kick where the Rider slides toward an enemy then kicks with the foot on the top side. Rider Kick names Flying Side Kick *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider 1, 2 & Shocker Rider Number 1 **'Rider Double Kick': Kamen Rider 1 & 2 *'V3 Kick': Kamen Rider V3 **'V3 Centrifugal Kick': Kamen Rider V3 **'V3 Three-Step Kick': Kamen Rider V3 *'X Kick': Kamen Rider X *'Amazon Kick': Kamen Rider Amazon *'Stronger Den Kick': Kamen Rider Stronger *'Sky Kick': Skyrider *'Super Rider Kick Variations': Kamen Rider Super-1 *'ZX Kick': Kamen Rider ZX *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider BLACK *'RX Kick (variation)': Kamen Rider BLACK RX *'J Kick/Rider Kick': Kamen Rider J *'Growing Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form **'Mighty Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form **'Rising Mighty Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty Form **'Ultimate Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form (PSX Game) *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form **'Shining Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *'Assault Kick': Another Agito *'Dragon Rider Kick (Dragredder Version)': Kamen Rider Ryuki *'Dragon Rider Kick (Dragblacker Version)': Kamen Rider Ryuga *'Crimson Smash': Kamen Rider Faiz **'Accel Crimson Smash': Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **'Blaster Crimson Smash': Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Gold Smash (Kiba's Versions)': Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Lucifer's Hammer (Inui's Version)': Kamen Rider Delta *'Cobalt Smash': Kamen Rider Psyga *'Emperor Smash': Kamen Rider Orga *'Lightning Blast:' Kamen Rider Blade **'Lightning Sonic': Kamen Rider Blade **'Straight (Tempest Crash)': Kamen Rider Blade King Form *'Kitoujutsu: Raigekishuu (Thunder Kick)': Kamen Rider Todoroki *'Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Rider Kick (Rider Kick)': Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Gatack *'Den-Rider Kick (Full Charge - Solid Attack)': Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *'Emperor Moon Break (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *'Rider Kick (Unnamed)': Kamen Rider Ixa **'Final Rising Blast (Variation)': Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *'Strike Spurt': Kamen Rider New Den-O *'Dimension Kick': Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Assault': Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Kuuga **'Decade Dragoon': Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Decade Meteor': Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Enhanced Dimension Kick': Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form **'All Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Decade with All Riders **'Final Dimension Kick': Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, Jumbo Formation *'Blue Strike': Kamen Rider Diend *'Rider Kick (Miscellaneous)': Kamen Rider Hibiki (Decade) *'Rising Ultimate Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate *'Rider Kick (Unnamed)': Kamen Rider Skull *'Fang Streiser (Variation)': Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Caucasus (Cho Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow) *'Rider Kick (Unnamed)': Kamen Rider Arc (Cho Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow) *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Joker *'Gatakiriba Kick': Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo *'Rider Rocket Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Rocket Drill Space Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Rocket Drill Great Space Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States **'Rider Fusion Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Fusion States **'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States **'Youthful Galaxy Great Great Great Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States *'Meteor Strike': Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Strike (Elek Switch Version)': Kamen Rider Meteor **'Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike': Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Storm Strike': Kamen Rider Meteor Storm *'All Dragon Strike Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon Style Flying Front Kick *'V3 Tailspin Kick': Kamen Rider V3 *'ZO Kick': Kamen Rider ZO *'Gold Smash (Keitaro's Versions)': Kamen Rider Kaixa (X) Kamen Rider 555 Movie: Paradise Lost *'Lucifer's Hammer': Kamen Rider Delta (Δ) *'Rider Jump --> Rider Kick': Kamen Rider KickHopper *'Boistous Kick': Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **'Super Boistous Kick': Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *'Darkness Moon Break': Kamen Rider Kiva *'Double Prism Xtreme': Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme (Extension) *'Rider Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States *'Strike Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard **'Strike End': Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style **'Dragon Strike Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Styles Drop Kick *'Shadow Kick': Shadow Moon *'RX Kick': Kamen Rider BLACK RX *'Double Kick': Kamen Rider BLACK and Kamen Rider BLACK RX (Decade) *'Amazing Mighty Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form *'Rider Shoot': Kamen Rider Agito Trinity Form *'Gold Smash': Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Lucifer's Hammer (Kusaka Version)': Kamen Rider Delta *'Burning Smash': Kamen Rider Garren **'Burning Divide': Kamen Rider Garren *'Emperor Moon Break': Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form **'DoGaBaKi Emperor Break': Kamen Rider Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form *'King's Burst End': Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *'Joker Extreme': Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker **'Double Xtreme': Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme **'Prism Double Xtreme': Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme (Initial) **'Golden Xtreme': Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme *'Tatoba Kick': Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo **'Zuo Stomp': Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo **'Sagohzo Impact (initial)': Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo **'Prominence Drop': Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo **'Super Tatoba Kick: '''Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo *'Rider Lightning Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States *'Drill Strike Wizard (Land Variant): Kamen Rider Wizard Corkscrew Kick *'''Rider Screw Kick: Kamen Rider #1 *'Screw Kick': Kamen Rider V3 **'V3 Revolving Full Kick': Kamen Rider V3 *'Screw Kick': Kamen Rider Stronger *'Sky Screw Kick': Skyrider *'RX Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider BLACK RX *'Doomsday (Unite Final Vent)': Kamen Rider Ohja *'Spinning Attack': Kamen Rider Chalice **'Spinning Dance': Kamen Rider Chalice *'Emperor Moon Break (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kiva *'Hishouzan (Variation):' Kamen Rider Knight *'Swirling Rider Kick': Kamen Rider G *'Octo Banish': Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo *'Eternal Requiem (Variation)': Kamen Rider Eternal *'Rider Tailspin Crusher': Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States *'Nadeshiko Rocket Kick: 'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *'Meteor Tornado': Kamen Rider Meteor *'Strike Wizard (Variation)': Kamen Rider Wizard **'Drill Strike Wizard (Land Variant)': Kamen Rider Wizard Axe Kick *'Stronger Den Kick (variation)': Kamen Rider Stronger *'Gills Heel Claw': Kamen Rider Gills **'Exceed Heel Claw': Kamen Rider Exceed Gills *'Rider Kick (Videogame Variation)': Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Scissor Kick *'Veno Crash': Kamen Rider Ouja *'Blizzard Crush': Kamen Rider Leangle Flying Knee Kick *'Drive Divider': Kamen Rider Imperer Side Kick *'Crimson Smash (Variation / Miscellaneous)': Kamen Rider Faiz *'Rider Jump --> Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (Throw/Kick combination) *'Den-Rider Kick (Full Charge - Solid Attack - Variation)': Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Gaoh *'Mighty Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form (Kamen Rider Decade: Kuuga's World) *'Machine Gun Spike': Kamen Rider Accel Trial Roundhouse Kick *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Counter Kick (Rider Kick)': Kamen Rider Kabuto *'Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Rider Kick':Kamen Rider Caucasus *'Counter Kick (Rider Kick)': Kamen Rider Gatack (Hyper Battle Video)(failed) *'Axel Crimson Smash (Variation)': Kamen Rider Decade Faiz Axel Form *'Den-Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *'Machine Gun Spike': Kamen Rider Accel Trial *'Fang Streiser (Variation)': Kamen Rider Double FangJoker Jumping Roundhouse Kick *'Extender Kick (Rider Kick)': Kamen Rider Kabuto *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Gatack *'Hyper Kick (Rider Kick)': Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form (Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle Only) *'Den-Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *'Fang Streiser': Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *'Aqua Vortex': Kamen Rider Aqua Tornado Kick *'Kitoujutsu - Senpuujin:' Kamen Rider Ibuki *'Fang Streiser': Kamen Rider Double FangJoker (Variation) *'Meteor Tornado (Fire Switch Variation)': Kamen Rider Meteor Spinning Heel Kick *'Gills Heel Claw (Variation)': Kamen Rider Gills *'Exceed Heel Claw (Variation)': Kamen Rider Exceed Gills *'Emperor Moon Break (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *'Den-Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *'Dimension Kick (Variation/Miscellaneous'): Kamen Rider Decade *'Accel Glanzer': Kamen Rider Accel *'Nadeshiko Kick': Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Slide Kick *'Warning Ride': Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo *'Oceanic Break': Kamen Rider Aqua Category:Kamen Rider Finishers